At Your Side
by Ericedwyn
Summary: There's a new moon tonight, so Kagome asks Inuyasha to come back with her to her time. InuKag


**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha and friends were created and lovingly brought to life by Rumiko Takahashi. The song, "At Your Side," was written and performed by The Corrs.

**Summary:** There's a new moon tonight, so Kagome asks Inuyasha to come home with her.

**Pairing:** Kagome/Inuyasha 

**Rating:** G 

**Author's Note**: Thought expressions are indicated by '__'. A glossary for the Japanese terms is provided at the end of the song fic.

* * *

**AT YOUR SIDE**

**By Ericedwyn**

* * *

~* **_Sengoku Jidai_** *~

"Bye, Sango-chan. Bye, Miroku. Say "goodbye" to Kaede-baachan for me!" Kagome waved cheerfully before scooping up Shippou into her arms. 

"You won't stay there long, will you, Kagome?" Shippou asked in a small voice, his green eyes a little misty.

"Only a few days, Shippou-chan, I promise. I'll bring back a treat for you, okay?" Kagome smiled at her young friend.

"You will? Will it be a cherry-flavored lollipop?" Shippou asked excitedly, the mistiness in his eyes gone… his face shining with stark anticipation.

Kagome chuckled as she hugged the little kitsune. "If that is what you want, Shippou-chan, then that's what I will bring back for you."

The young Miko set the happily grinning cub down on the ground before hefting her yellow backpack to her shoulders. "Be good, Shippou-chan! Goodbye!" She waved as she made her way towards the Goshinboku where she knew Inuyasha would be lounging on a limb.

"Inuyasha! I'm leaving now. I'll be back in three days. Thank you again for being understanding." Kagome smiled up at the sour-faced hanyou. 

"Feh! I don't know why you like these "tests" so much. Just be sure you get back here in three days. The jewel shards aren't going to find themselves you know!" Inuyasha retorted without looking down at her. Instead he looked up at the slowly darkening sky, devoid of any presence of the moon. 

Kagome followed his gaze and did a quick calculation in her head. 'Oh no! There's a new moon tonight,' she said to herself. Her dark blue-eyes drifted back to the hanyou, this time filled with concern for his well-being and safety.

**_~*~_**  
**_When the daylight's gone_**  
**_And you're on your own_**  
**_And you need a friend_**  
**_Just to be around_**  
**_~*~_**

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked softly.

"Eh?" Inuyasha finally looked at her.

Kagome smiled and reached out her hand. "Why don't you come with me?"

**_~*~_**  
**_I will comfort you_**  
**_I will take your hand_**  
**_And I'll pull you through_**  
**_I will understand_**  
**_~*~_**

Inuyasha stared blankly at her, which made the young Miko self-conscious. Enough so that she felt her cheeks grow hot with embarrassment. She can only imagine how red-faced she was getting. But what she didn't know was…

Inuyasha was overwhelmed. He fought a battle with himself so that he wouldn't show it. Each new moon brought him inner turmoil and for some time now, he has been growing more and more uneasy during the few hours he is in what he considers his "weaker" form. But to be asked… by her… his Kagome… that was sweeter than any honey that any bee can create.

**_~*~_**  
**_And you know that_**  
**_I'll be at your side_**  
**_There's no need to worry_**  
**_Together we'll survive_**  
**_Through the haste and hurry_**  
**_~*~_**

Through the scrutiny, Kagome tried not to look away. Instead, she continued to hold out her hand to her friend. She will remain steadfast. 

**_~*~_**  
**_I'll be at your side_**  
**_When you feel like you're alone_**  
**_Or you've nowhere to turn_**  
**_I'll be at your side_**  
**_~*~_**

The young Miko was determined. She will guarantee his safety tonight. "Onegai, Inuyasha?"

**_~*~_**  
**_If life's standing still_**  
**_And your soul's confused_**  
**_And you cannot find_**  
**_What road to choose_**  
**_~*~_**

Inuyasha nodded and leaped to the ground. He didn't take her proffered hand but reached out to take the heavy backpack from her shoulders. "Let's go, Kagome." The hanyou simply said.

**_~*~_**  
**_If you make mistakes_**  
**_You won't let me down_**  
**_I will still believe_**  
**_I won't turn around_**  
**_~*~_**

Kagome turned her face so that the hanyou wouldn't see the disappointment that she was feeling. She began to make her way to the well.

Inuyasha fell within steps with her a moment later. With a little tumult in his heart, he reached out to her hand and loosely clasped it. He waited with bated breath to see if she will return the gesture.

**_~*~_**  
**_And you know that_**  
**_I'll be at your side_**  
**_There's no need to worry_**  
**_Together we'll survive_**  
**_Through the haste and hurry_**  
**_~*~_**

Kagome blushed crimson when she felt her hand embraced by his. She looked down, at their clasped hands, unable to look at Inuyasha. Inside, her heart sang a million love songs at once.

**_~*~_**  
**_I'll be at your side_**  
**_If you feel like you're alone_**  
**_And you've nowhere to turn_**  
**_I'll be at your side_**  
**_~*~_**

Inuyasha averted his face a little. His felt the warmth on his cheek and prayed that Kagome won't see the pink tingeing his cheeks. But he could have sworn that his heart skipped a beat when he felt her fingers around his. Inside, he felt like he just conquered the world many times over.

**_~*~_**  
**_I'll be at your side_**  
**_I'll be at your side_**  
**_~*~_**

Together, hand in hand, they jumped into the well.

**_~*~_**  
**_I'll be at your side_**  
**_There's no need to worry_**  
**_Together we'll survive_**  
**_Through the haste and hurry_**  
**_~*~_**

~*~*~*~

~* **_Higurashi House, 1 a.m. in the morning_***~

Kagome yawned after she finished calculating the last math problem on her paper. She turned to look at her alarm clock to check the time. 'Gosh, I've been working for 3 hours straight! I wonder how Inuyasha is…' She looked behind her and smiled.

She got up from her chair and stretched before walking by the side of her bed. She gazed down at the slumbering hanyou, whose face looked so young, innocent, and free of the tension that seemed to follow him everywhere. She smiled as she reached out to brush tendrils of his deep black hair off his face. 'Sleep well, Inuyasha, you're safe now.'

**_~*~_**  
**_I'll be at your side_**  
**_If you feel like you're alone_**  
**_You've got somewhere to go_**  
**_'Cos I'm at your side_**  
**_I'll be at your side_**  
**_~*~_**

Inuyasha stirred awake. At first he was confused as to where he was and wondered why a blanket covered him.

He felt Kagome's presence and turned to look at her. He found her sitting on the floor with her head tucked in her arms on the side of the bed, fast asleep.

He reached out a clawed hand towards her and brushed his hand over her raven-black tresses. "Arigato, Kagome," he whispered.

**_~*~_**  
**_I'll be right there for you_**  
**_I'll be right there for you_**  
**_At your side_**  
**_~*~_**

* * *

**Glossary:**  
Arigato – Thank you  
Hanyou – Half-human/Half-demon  
Onegai - Please

* * *

_Format revision Jan. 2004_


End file.
